


My Only Salvation

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o' clock high series
Genre: Bombing, F/M, Kidnapped, Resistance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 21,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: The Germans go after the resistance leaders involved in the episode "Runway in the dark." Christian Borg will help again with trying to save his father with the help of the 918th.





	1. Chapter 1

Since Christian was staying with Chubb Wilson's apartment with the authorities helping him out until he was placed in a proper home. He was missing his father a great deal since he had gone back to Norway with Colonel Joe Gallagher and his Piccadilly Lily's crew dropping him off.

Wilson had come back to the apartment to see Christian playing with his toy while Cynthia and Fay were keeping him company until he arrived home from another mission.

"Hello! I am home everyone. Christian how are you this afternoon?" He asked with Cynthia handing him a cup of tea at the table filled with goodies.

"Fine sir. How did the new mission go for you, sir?" He says with leaving his toy on the couch to come over to the table to have a bite to eat.

"We clobbered the target Christian just like the last two with your father's help." As he takes a bite out of his chicken salad sandwich.

Ladies, I think it's best that the two of you leave after eating, duty and all that!" He announced with a hint of a smile directed at Cynthia.

Since he had stopped seeing Kitty, he's been greatly more interested in Cynthia. She was so much more available and extremely interesting for when it comes to him and his gentleness, along with pushing forty two years of age.

"Very well we will head back to station Chubb, and besides Christian is going to be needing his nap until dinner later." Cynthia says with Christian shaking his head in spite the fact he had started to yawn.

"Plus the fact I need to stop at Operations to see how Colonel Gallagher is doing. He's been rather tired himself from all of the recent night missions.

SIDE NOTE: Lt. Fay Vendry and Joe Gallagher are not intimate but rather good friends. He had told her that he wasn't ready for this type of relationship. Ever since he had met Lt. Judith Materson at General Britt's promotion party, he wanted to be just friends with Fay. She understood his motives and understanding.

*****************************************************************

Fay had dropped off Cynthia at her station, while she headed back into the base and Operations. It was a crisp evening with a full moon. She had remembered what Gallagher had told her about their friendship, he didn't think he would be able to with his feelings for Lt. Materson. In spite the fact he had met her a few weeks ago.

Parking the jeep in front of Operations, she was hoping for the best. When she walked in to see just Major Harvey Stovall and two sergeants working on paperwork. "Is Colonel Gallagher in his office Major?" She asked with a neutral tone in her voice.

"I am afraid the Colonel has retired for the evening after the past week of night missions. He was so tired that he was just about ready to drop from sheer exhaustion." Stovall replied with picking up his coffee mug to drink the last sip of black coffee to keep him awake for another hour before hitting the sack himself.

"Thanks Major. Good evening." She says with walking back out into the crisp air and driving the jeep over to the Officer's quarters section A. She was feeling somewhat nervous with hoping that she wouldn't be waking him after this past week.

Meanwhile inside he had changed into his sweat pants and robe while sitting up on his bunk smoking his last cigarette of the evening. He was going to need to hit the PX in the morning to buy another pack, among of personal items.

He heard the knock on his door wondering who it could be at this particular time. He had to get up off the bunk to unlock the door only to see Fay in the doorway in her uniform. " I am sorry Joe to be here so late. I was told by Major Stovall that you might of gone to sleep." She replied when she saw him in his sweats and purple robe.

"I was just going to hit the sack, with smoking my last cigarette of the evening. What's wrong Fay?" He asked with the question while in between a yawn. He was exhausted that was sure in fact.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know what you said about our friendship because of your feelings for Judith. I thought we could just once before I make an decision about transferring out to Scotland. I was asked a few days ago by my superior on whether I would be interested in the post." Fay said with Gallagher getting off his bunk to walk over to her.

"Listen Fay, I can't. Please do what is best for you. You're been a good friend for me and others like with Christian. He's going to be missing you once the decision is made to leave for Scotland." Gallagher said with sadness with his demeanor. 

Thinking about it for a moment. "I shall leave now Joe and let you get your sleep. I will have to speak with Christian about my decision. Good night Joe. I will be sure to let you know for when I am going to be leaving." She said with turning around to head for his door to leave and head back into the jeep.

**************************************************

Norway Secret underground base for the Germans

Colonel Straberg in charge of the under ground radar control. His group having tried to kill Arn Borg and the under ground at the airfield. He is planning again another attack after hearing that Borg had come back to Norway to work with his under ground freedom fighters.

He had asked his officers working the radar control currently down due to a malfunction. They weren't able to run the radar due to the faulty wiring. They were waiting for the specialists to arrive to come and repair the radar. However it was going to take at least a week.

But in the meantime he would use the time to set up a plan with breaking into the compound for where Borg will be located and his under ground fighters.

"I want you all to understand that I want this man taken from the compound for where he will be interrogated by me. I need to advise a plan on how to get inside the compound without too much bloodshed. Do I make myself clear everyone?" He says with taking off his uniform jacket to sit down at the table filled with all type of designs and recon photos of the compound taken a few weeks ago.

This particular meeting was going to take awhile. Since no one had any idea what to do in regard to kidnapping Arn Borg. Colonel Straberg was shaking his head every time someone tried to come up with an idea.

It was going to take some flair with getting into the compound for where Borg is residing.

*******************************************

Norway COMPOUND

Arn Borg was waking up after walking five miles with his under ground member to check on an installation that the Germans were building near a dam. It was going to be hard for any bombers to attack the installation. The only way the under ground would be able to blow up the installation would be by foot with placing the explosives all around.

The leader Alli Sanderson came over to Arn asking on how he was feeling after his nap. There was something on his mind that was important and he needed Borg's assistance.

Speaking in his native tongue. Borg told him that he was feeling ok, in spike the fact he was missing his son Christian a great deal.


	3. Chapter 3

"I miss him as well Arn. It's just too bad that your our enemies will try to kill him to get back at you here. However I tried to have security boost further, but I just don't have enough men to do so. We will just need to keep our eyes open in case of an attack." He says with placing his hand onto Borg's right shoulder.

"Maybe I will be able to help with contacting friends in England also recently working for the under ground. I will need to use the radio to contact them as soon as possible." He said with his friend and leader agreeing to the idea.

"Do what is necessary Arn. Norway and us needs to be saved from the Nazi's." He suggested with moving away to have Borg rest before making his call to his friends in England. It wasn't going to be easy with the Germans trying to tapped into his communications.

****************************************

It would be two days later that Colonel Joseph Gallagher was released from the hospital. He was able to be placed on flying status by Doctor Keiser.

OPERATIONS

Colonel Gallagher was busy in his office trying to catch up on the pile of paperwork that Major Stovall had given to him during the time he was in the hospital. Taking a sip of his black coffee and a bite of his chicken sandwich. He received a phone call that he had picked up instead of Stovall from the outer office.

"918th bomb group, Colonel Gallagher. How can I helped you?" He listened to the voice on the end of the telephone call. It was Wing headquarters requesting him to come to headquarters right away. "Thank you, I will be there as soon as possible." He hangs up with heading into the outer office to let Harvey know that he needed to change quickly in his quarters to head for Wing headquarters.

Hanging up the phone. He goes into the outer office to tell Harvey that he will be going to Wing quarters. And during this exchange Sergeant Kamansky sitting at his desk was finishing up the last of the crew replacements for eight different bombers and including the Piccadilly Lily with a new radio operator Lt. Jamie Farragut.

"Will you be taking Kamansky as your driver with the fog starting to come in Colonel? It's supposed to be cleared in the morning." Harvey asked with looking over at Sandy pulling out the report from his typewriter.

"Yes, I will need Sandy to drive me to Wing and other places afterwards. Come on Sandy go warm up the jeep, I will be right out." He ordered with seeing him leave for the outside to get the jeep ready for the drive.

"Right away Colonel." As he leaves.

He turns to face Harvey waiting for him to say what's on his mind. "If it's anything bog at headquarters. I will be sure to call you right away." Gallagher said to his friend and part time co-pilot, and ground executive officer.

"I will be here Joe. I won't be going anywhere with having my food sent in from the mess hall. Good luck with the meetings."

"Thanks." As he grabs his hat from the office to head back out to meet up with Sandy waiting for the Colonel.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on sir that headquarters requested to see you just after being released by Doctor Keiser?" Sandy asked while driving past the M.P. at the front gate to head for Wing headquarters three miles down the country English road.

"It's a good question Sandy. It could just be anything is on their minds at this point. Especially since the group had been standing down for three days." As he shakes his head with turning to face his flight engineer and friend.

"If I had to take a guess sir, I would assume it's missions into deep Germany once again like with the recent shuttle raids." Sandy said with avoiding the bumpy road having to be making his stomach upset a little and no doubt with the Colonel's leg as well.

"Never the less we will be finding out rather soon Sandy." Gallagher replied with Sandy parking in the front with turning off the engine. He will be staying in the waiting area while Colonel Gallagher is meeting with the top brass.

***************************************

Gallagher hung up his cap since there was no need to be wearing any type of a jacket for the middle of July. "General Britt, you requested to see me right away." 

Britt and Gallagher saluted each other before Gallagher sat down in the front of his desk. "Yes, I have Colonel. I have a rather big operation I need you and six of your best men for an rescue operation. You're going to be working with a group of eight commando's from General Sir John Keighley school."

"And who are we going to be rescuing General Britt?" Gallagher asked with a curious notion with his demeanor, while crossing his legs in his seat.

He waited a moment before the general was able to speak with the information. "Arn Borg, Colonel Gallagher. The Germans and a few of the Norwegians working for the Germans were able to break into the compound and take him to the under ground radar control center fifty miles away." Britt says to have Gallagher shaking his head.

You're going to be having help with Christian coming along on the mission. He knows the area of the radar control center from when he was with his father awhile back. He's going to point it out from the plane and than all of you will be parachuting out."

"Isn't there any other way sir to have the control center pointed out besides Christian?" He asked with concern for the young boy.

"There is no one else Joe. He is the only person that knows the area really well. I have already sent for him with permission from the state to have him released and placed into our custody." Britt announced with the information.

 

When is he supposed to be arriving?" Gallagher asked with shifting his left leg causing a slight problem.

"Sometime tonight Joe. He's going to be staying in one of the quarters on your base. Please be sure that he is fed and given a bed with a M.P. waiting on the other side of the door."

"Yes sir. Maybe I will be able to have him stay with Captain Chubb Willis for the duration." Gallagher said with getting up from his seat. "Anything else General Britt?"

"Just be sure the commando's when they all arrive to have quarters as well before the briefing." Britt says with taking his cigarette to lite it up with the meeting just about over.

"I will be sure to see to it General." 

"And good luck Joe on the mission and the rescue." He gets up after placing his cigarette into the ash tray to salute the Colonel and to shake his hand for best of luck.


	5. Chapter 5

Colonel Gallagher was twisting and turning on his bunk in his quarters. After sleeping three hours, he wasn't able to sleep any further with being anxious for the briefing. He needed to get some air outside of his quarters, along with a smoke.

Since it was 1.30 a.m. in the morning. The air was crisp and cold for the late evening. Gallagher had placed on his flight jacket to stay warm. He decided to use his jeep to head out to where Captain Willis lived. He wanted to see Christian and talk with him. Even though everyone would think he was crazy with coming over this late.

Never the less he would try it with moving out of the front gate after signing out on the chart board by the officer as an part of the Military police regime. It wasn't going to take all that long maybe twenty minutes to reach his apartment on the outskirts of Archbury.

He looked up for a moment into the sky to see a partial moon out this evening. He was beginning to think about his wife Lt. Judith Materson back in the states working for the state department and his father General Maxwell Gallagher. The next time she is planning back to England and the 918th bomb group will be in eight days.

*************************

Captain Willis hearing the knock on the door after coming out to the kitchen for a glass of water. He was wondering just who it might be at this late hour. He goes to open the front door to see the Colonel standing waiting to come on inside the apartment.

"I am Chubb for coming here so late, I needed to speak with Christian if possible and talk about his father and the mission." He said with having butterflies in his stomach.

"He's exhausted sir. But I will go see on whether he's stirring or not. Please excuse me, Colonel." Chubb moved off towards the back bedroom to see on whether Christian was awake. While Gallagher sat down on the multi colored couch to wait.....

Captain Willis walked into the bedroom with the night lite down low. However he saw the boy getting up from his bed not able to sleep any further. "Sir, did I hear Colonel Gallagher's voice?" He asked with placing his feet onto the brown rug.

"Correct Christian. He came here this late to speak with you about your father and the mission. I would assume he wasn't able to sleep any further as well." Willis announced with his observation of the Colonel having to be mighty anxious to be out this late.


	6. Chapter 6

Christian takes the photos to sit on the couch near Chubb and Colonel Joe Gallagher. He was able to take his time going over the photos. While Gallagher was being patience as much as possible.

"These photos were taken up high. I will be needing to be in your plane to notice the main water tower that is a mile away from the radar center. This is the set of photos for the last destination just fifty miles from my father's compound." Christian said with handing back the photos to Gallagher and placing them back into brown brief case.

"Thank you, Christian. I will let Wing headquarters and get yourself ready once the briefing is over. I need to get back to base and get started with the plans." Colonel Gallagher replied with closing the brief case and getting off the couch to head for the front door.

"Good night Colonel. I will be all right with being on your bomber plane." He said with a smile, while getting off the couch to hug the colonel quickly.

"Chubb, please have Christian ready when I call for when the briefing will be held. I would like to take off as soon as possible." He announced before walking out the door.

"Aye, Colonel I will have Christian at the base once I get your phone call." Chubb replied with closing the door to get Christian back to bed since he's going to be flying on the mission.

******************************************************

Under ground radar control center

Arn Borg was once again being interrogated by Colonel Straberg and his goons. They had already beaten and drugged him for valuable information. Even though what was given didn't make the German Colonel happy. He asked his men to throw him into back to the cell and leave him there for a few days with very little water and food.

While the center was busy using the radar equipment to destroy or damage both the Americans and R.A.F. bombers heading for different German installation targets.

***************************

Wing headquarters and General Britt had been reading the reports about the different bomber groups receiving heavy losses. A report would be sent to the 918th bomber group about the radar control center.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Gallagher and Kamansky had arrived back to the base. The both of them were busy in Operations getting all of the photos together they were going to be needing for the briefing. He had Sandy run over to the quarters for where the Commando's were staying. He was able to let Major Stevenson know on just when the briefing will be at ten o' clock a.m.

Gallagher's crew chief was notified as well to have the three bombers ready for the mission, along with the pilots and co-pilots. He wasn't one of them, since he and Sandy, along with five others will be coming as with Christian.

Colonel Gallagher had called Chubb Willis since he wasn't able to sleep. He would have Christian at the briefing, and including dressed for the mission.

Meanwhile Wing headquarters would send a message to Operations giving them updated information on the under ground radar center. The under ground was able to confirm with headquarters in regard to the amount of Germans working the center, weapons, Anti craft guns and so much more.

This all came in for when Gallagher was working in his office and Sergeant Kamansky knocked on his door to give him the information.

"What is it Sandy?" He asked with taking a sip of his black, hot coffee. He was already on his fourth cup of the evening. And at this rate by the briefing comes around. He's going to be bouncing off the walls with all of the caffeine in his system.

"Wing has sent the info from the under ground in regard to the under ground radar center." Sandy hands the Colonel the two page report into his hands. 

As he starts to read the report even though his eyes were bothering him trying to focus a little. However Sandy had noticed this, but didn't say a word to the Colonel.

After digesting the information taking a few moments. He was extremely happy that the Under Ground was able to come through for the Allies. "Excellent! This is going to help us a great deal on the mission."

"Lets hope so sir. Or else all of us are going to be sitting ducks jumping out of the bombers, and including the young boy Christian." Sandy asked the Colonel on whether he was going to be needing anything else.

The Colonel looked at the time. He still had two hours to go before the briefing. He would be able to take a quickie nap in his quarters with wearing his flight suit and placing on the parachute pack once he's inside the Piccadilly Lily.

"Sounds like a good idea sir. I will have Sergeant Sanchez stay on duty until it's time for the briefing." Sandy replied with moving out with the Colonel grabbing his hat to head out with Sandy driving him over to his quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Colonel Gallagher after changing into his flight suit. He was able to sleep quickly once his head hit the two pillows under his head. He had set the alarm clock on the side of his bunk placed on the table behind. Gallagher had left the one light on down low. Even though he didn't lock the two doors.

No doubt Sergeant Kamansky will be driving him over to the briefing hut to go over all of the details for the mission. He was glad in a way that Captain Fowler and Lt. Michael Stovall will be flying his plane instead of inexperience pilots. His crew chiefs Bud and Nero having been General Savage's crew chief had assured Colonel Gallagher that all of his planes were fit as a fiddle. Nero had recently come back from a six month leave.

After the alarm had gone off. The first thing Gallagher had grabbed was his cigarettes and lighter. He had twenty minutes to get himself together. One thing he needed to comb his black hair into place, along with going to the bathroom from all of the recent coffee he had in his office. Plus he threw some cold water onto his face to wake up his pores.

Exactly at ten minutes to five a.m., Sergeant Kamansky knocked on the door to have the Colonel to tell him to come on inside with a cup of coffee in a container and something quick to eat before the briefing. Otherwise there won't be anything else until after the mission was over.

"Colonel, the jeep is warming up. I suggest you wear your jacket with the crisp cold air of the morning." Kamansky said to have the Colonel chuckling for a moment after coming out of the bathroom feeling better. Doctor Keiser had advised him during the past six months to try and cut down on the coffee and drink something else that won't be burning the lining of his stomach. He was going to have an ulcer soon enough....

"I am ready to go Sandy." As he placed on his jacket, along with carrying his brief case, while Kamansky would be placing the parachute pack into the jeep. Normally the Colonel would have kept the chute on the plane. However this time he wanted it with him in his quarters for some odd reason.

When they reached the briefing hut. He had a few minutes to have his coffee and sandwich before starting up with the briefing.

****************************

Christian was sitting in the front with Captain Chubb Willis and the rest of the Piccadily Lily's crew. Captain Robert Fowler and Lt. Michael A. Stovall would be flying the Colonel's plane.

It was awfully loud inside. Everyone was waiting for the Colonel to arrive. While Major Harvey Stovall was waiting at the entrance to announce the colonel's presence.

"ATTENTION!" He announced to have everyone standing at attention. While the Colonel, Sergeant Kamansky and then Major Stovall walking to the front and stepping up onto the podium. Kamansky would be sitting next to Christian having a seat saved for him.

"All right everyone lets get started. " Gallagher would say to his personnel. The next hour and twenty minutes both himself, Major Sinclair of the Commando's went into every detail of the mission, along with explaining that Christian Borg would be coming along.

This information had everyone buzzing with excitement to have the 12 year old coming along and including jumping out of a bomber plane.


	9. Chapter 9

Under ground radar control center

 

Colonel Straberg having check the entire center after a short rest period. He and his two guards went to check on Arn Borg placed in one of the five cells housing the prisoner. After his treatment of being beaten and drugged. He was thrown into the cell to see on whether he would talk to the Colonel. However he continued to keep his mouth shut in spite of his pain from the welts.

One of the two guards opened the cell with the large key that was placed on his belt buckle. It was completely dark inside. While a torch light was turned on to see the prisoner. "All right Borg. What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked with standing directly of him sitting in a corner shaking like a leaf from the cold. They didn't bother to give him a blanket with his nakedness.

"I have nothing to say to you, Nazi." Borg spitted back at the Colonel, while the German kick him back into his groin to have him crying out in pain and folded up like a pretzel. "This should teach you a lesson Arn." 

Arn Borg didn't bother to say anything accept continued to stay in a ball from the pain of the kick into his groin. He couldn't wait for them to leave, so he could be able to recover some of his pride.

It would be a moment later when the cell door closed and the touch light making it pitch black inside once again.

**************************************************

Colonel Gallagher kept a close eye out on Christian from inside the bomber plane. They had been flying almost an hour. Captain Fowler and Lt. Michael Stovall have been doing a good job of avoiding the fighters and flax with it to be dark in two hours.

Everyone was counting the minutes for when the jump was going to happen. Christian was having butterflies in his stomach as with the Colonel. This wasn't going to be an easy jump with having to be holding onto Christian until he's able to pull the rip chords. Sergeant Kamansky would be the first one to jump, while everyone else will follow.

But in the mean time. They had received a message from the bomber plane carrying the Commando's. They would be reaching the first destination with-in the hour.

Colonel Gallagher had gone up front to speak with Captain Fowler. "How it is going Bob?" Gallagher asked from behind his seat.

"We are right on time Colonel. We will be reaching our destination in one hour and ten minutes. So far we have been very lucky with not seeing any fighters. " Fowler choked back with the response.

"I know the feeling. My stomach has been giving me fits for some reason." He says with Lt. Stovall saying something....

"It's mostly nerves sir. My stomach is the same way, along with having too much coffee before the take off." he announced to have the Colonel smiling...

"Excuse me gentlemen, I need to get back to Christian." Gallagher said with moving down to head back towards the waste area.

"He's worried about the young boy sir." Stovall says to Captain Fowler flying the plane, the Piccadilly Lily.

"I know Mike, as with Sandy. I just hope they will be fine with the jump." Fowler responded with moving in his seat to loosen up the cramp from behind his beck and lower back.


	10. Chapter 10

Colonel Gallagher continued to keep a close watch on Christian. They would be reaching their destination very soon.

"Are you all right Christian?" He asked with concern with his demeanor. It was maudlin for him to keep too much of an close eye or else he would spook the young boy into jumping.

"I am fine sir. I am just very anxious to get there. Along with the fact I am worried about jumping out of this plane." He stated to Gallagher padding him on his shoulder.

"Christian, it's going to be all right. And besides you're going to be having me holding onto you once we jump out of the Piccadilly Lily." He said with a smile on his face to have the young boy relaxing a little.

**********************

Moments Later....

Over the intercom Lt. Michael Stovall announced that they were at the destination for the jump. Colonel Gallagher told his group to be ready to jump out with the command. He was holding onto Christian having to check the parachutes before jumping. It was completely dark now outside making it hard for any flax guns or fighters to see the chutes.

Meanwhile the Commando's had jumped from their plane at the first location with needing to blow up the ammunition dump and small factory with placing explosive charges.

"Be ready to jump in 15 seconds." Captain Fowler said over the inter phone for everyone to hear.

"All right everyone get ready. " Colonel Gallagher ordered with his command. While taking in a deep breath into his lungs and his nerves driving him crazy at the moment.

Lt. Brothers was first to jump having to be an expert with the bow, explosives and in communications. Next came Kamansky, Sergeant Edwards an expert in sharp shooting and explosives and climbing. So far no problems with Sergeant Jenkins an expert in climbing, and explosives, while Lt. Jeri Kempter in languages with knowing German, France and Italian.

Last was Gallagher and Christian jumping out together until Christian was able to pull the rip chord and he does safely.

Moments later Christian lands on his feet, while Gallagher falls with his left leg giving out on him to have him land on his back. He was in pain, but didn't want anyone to know that his leg was bothering him. Everyone came to see on how the Colonel and Christian were doing...

"All right everyone lets go bury the chutes before any German patrols find them. Kamansky lets see where we are with the map." He asked in a tone that only Sandy was able to pick up working with the Colonel a long time now...

"Here we are sir. We are maybe three miles from the under ground control center. We will need to climb the hill only a thousand feet from the north." Kamansky says with Christian agreeing with taking a quick look at the map. The young boy was smart in many ways, especially with his brain remembering details....


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone had to be careful with the climb. The main climber having a rope around his waste, along with everyone else were taking their time with the climb and including Colonel Gallagher. Christian was right in front of him having a ball with the climb. Even though he know this was serious business.

It was going to take another twenty minutes to reach the top of the hill to check the bearing of the under ground control center. It was going to be much easier to climb back down heading for the direction of the center in the dark.

Gallagher's leg was beginning to throb a great deal. Even though he would try to put the pain out of his mind. Once they were able to get down to the bottom. Colonel Gallagher ordered everyone to take a ten minute break with drinking some water from the canteens, along with some wafers to keep up the energy levels with each and everyone.

Once the Colonel was able to sit down for the break. Sergeant Kamansky came over to see on whether the Colonel was all right. "Are you all right sir?" He asked with handing him his canteen to see on whether he wanted more water.

"I am fine on both accounts Sandy. See if Christian wants any water." Gallagher said to his flight engineer and friend.

Kamansky knew that the Colonel was lying about his health. He was able to see it in his face being ashen. Something was going on with his left leg over all.

"All right everyone lets get moving. We need to get inside of the under ground control center." He replied with everyone getting up from the ground, while Kamansky helped the Colonel with his legs being steady for the moment.

Meanwhile at the Under Ground Control Center It was late with the change of shifts with the guards and Colonel Straberg staying in his quarters on level four. Meanwhile Arn Borg was still in his cell after being interrogated for the final time. 

He needed medical help badly since he was left inside the cell freezing with no food or water.

*********************************************************************

They were able to make over to the edge of the forest leading to the center. Using the binoculars Colonel Gallagher asked to have Lt. Brothers take out the two guards with the blow gun before using the explosives to get inside.

"I am ready sir." Lt. Brothers replied with setting the bow to take out the two guards one at a time.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone watched the scene with Lt. Roberts with his bow ready to take aim. Colonel Gallagher was holding his breath for a few seconds waiting for the first bow to hit the first German guard. And before he knew it, the second German was down for the count.

Everyone came running to help move the bodies and hide them from further possible patrols. Christian stayed behind the Colonel and the others. As they were able to move inside and look for the elevator to take them deep into the control center.

Gallagher and his men were on red alert with their weapons. They weren't sure on whether any guards would be awake at this hour of the night. The indicator light for the elevator had told them that they were slowing down on level 16th.

"Be ready everyone!" Gallagher ordered with carrying his rifle in hand, while Christian was behind him just in case of an attack.

Sergeant Kamansky was ready as ever. His heart was beating a mile and hour up in his throat, as with Gallagher's. However in his case the pain was getting worst with his left leg. He had to just grin and bare it for now until after the mission was over. Doctor Keiser no doubt was going to have a field day with him.

A moment later the elevator door opened to silence. The lighting in the corridor was down on low, along with no guards walking around. So far they had been very lucky with getting inside the center.

*******************************************

"Lets move everyone. Christian stay close to me." Gallagher said to the young boy holding his hand.

Lt. Roberts and the others were very quiet checking the doors to see on whether anybody were inside them. As of yet they haven't found any cells that Arn Borg might be inside as an prisoner.

A few moments later they heard a voice thinking that it might be a guard. Lt. Roberts pulled out a rope to use on the guard's neck. That's if he is able to get close to the German.

Taking a deep breath, Lt. Roberts jumped the German quickly with pulling the rope around his neck to suck the life out of the Nazi. He was able to move the body with help from Kamansky to place him inside in one of the empty rooms. "He's dead sir, I am sure he won't be alerting anyone at all." Roberts said to the Colonel starting to move again to look for the main Control center on this level.

Ten minutes later they finally hit the jack pot. They would need to place the explosives on the door to get inside. No doubt the Radar experts would be held up inside.

The two explosive experts went to work with placing the charges in and around the heavy metal door. Gallagher, Sandy, Lt. Roberts, Christian and one other would need to stay back away from the explosion once the charges goes off.

Meanwhile there would be two guards, Colonel Straberg and the two radar German experts working the controls at this late hour.

It would be a few moments later for when the charges goes off causing a massive confusion inside the large room. The two guards started to fire at who ever was coming inside, even though they were fired upon by Gallagher's group and including himself.

However Colonel Straberg fired his small handgun at Colonel Gallagher nicking his right shoulder causing him to drop to the ground with Christian helping him to get out of the line of fire. It was at this time that Kamansky fired back at Colonel Straberg to kill him right away in his chest three times.

Lt. Roberts and the explosive experts quickly placed the charges on the radar equipment to go off in five minutes getting everyone out right away. Sandy helped the Colonel with his bad right shoulder to get him to safely. "Thanks Sandy. How's Christian?" As he was breathing hard with the running into the far corner.

"He's all right sir. He's worried about your shoulder. I will need to take care of it once we get back to the safe house and wait for the pick up plane in the morning." Kamansky says with seeing the blood soaking up his top part of the flight suit.

"I will be fine for now. I want you to check around the corner. It's a possible chance that the cells just might be." Gallagher ordered in a tone that was scaring the flight engineer.

He continued to carry his rifle with moving around the corner. He was able to see five cells. He would need to look into everyone to see on whether Arn Borg would be inside one.


	13. Chapter 13

Looking inside the first three were empty. However he would hit the jackpot with hearing a noise inside. The large key was left on the side of the cell as Sandy opened it after calling for help.

Colonel Gallagher came over slowly with Christian following behind. "What is it Sandy?" He asked the question.

"I believe there is someone inside. I was able to open up the cell door with calling all of you over.

Sandy responded with Lt. Roberts holding his rifle just in case it was some type of an attack of sorts.

Colonel Gallagher moving slowly inside. He was able to find a light switch with turning it on to find Arn Borg balled up in a corner and nude. They were able to see the welts on his back as the blood had dried up. "We need to get him out of him. Sandy, see if your able to find any type of clothing to cover his body?" He ordered with Kamansky starting to look for anything that will cover him up and not scare Christian at the sight.

However Christian came running inside with Sergeant Edwards trying to stop the young boy. "I am sorry Colonel, Christian ran past me just as I wasn't looking." He said annoyed with his tone of voice.

"Don't worry about it Sergeant Edwards, it's done with Christian here." Gallagher replied with Christian starting to cry with seeing the state of his father.

"Christian, we are going to get him out of here right away. Lets move everyone." It was a moment later that Kamansky was able to find something to wear for Borg to cover his injuries. Sergeant Edwards and Sergeant Jenkins was able to help Borg into the flight suit that was some what too big on him. But at least it wasn't sticking to the welts on his back. It was too bad Sandy wasn't able to find any thing of foot wear for the trek back to the safe house.

"Sir, is my father going to be all right?" Christian asked with following the group back to the elevator very slowly.

"He will be Christian once he is checked over by a doctor or technician with training at the safe house." As he tried to calm down Christian and his concern for his father.

*************************************************

Moving off towards the elevator. No one knew on whether there were any other guards in the area. Arn Borg was able to say with help from Gallagher's group that there was a possible chance that there might be one or two lurking around.

Gallagher leading the way towards the elevator with Kamansky at the back of the group. It was awfully quiet for the moment before gun fire erupted from a corner. "Colonel! Watch out!" Sandy screamed with firing his rifle as with the rest of the team. However Colonel Gallagher dropped to the cement floor with being hit in the upper part of the right thigh.

Sandy ran to aid the Colonel crying out in pain, while blood was seeping out from the wound. It was at this time with help from Lt. Roberts to aid Kamansky with trying to stop the bleeding with a cloth found near by in one of the cells. "Your going to be all right Colonel. We need to get you and everyone out of here." Lt. Roberts replied with Sandy tying the cloth tight to help stop the crimson.

With a grimace in his face. The Colonel asked his men to help him get up with moving slowly to head for the elevator. Borg and Christian were extremely worried about the Colonel seeing his face really ashen.


	14. Chapter 14

Getting inside the elevator to head back up to the surface. Colonel Gallagher with help from his friends, they were able to move out of the center to head for the farmhouse to wait for the pick up plane in the morning. It was starting to rain a little and everyone had to move quicker before the heavy rains arrived.

Colonel Gallagher was having a hard time breathing from his injuries. Kamanaky and Lt. Roberts were holding the Colonel up with dragging him mostly. They would be arriving at the farm house in 15 minutes. Sandy was really worried about his friend and commanding officer. He's been through too much the past few months with injuries. Even Doctor Keiser was worried about the rash of injuries to put the Colonel down.

"We are almost there Colonel. Please hang on sir." Sandy replied with stopping for a moment in order for everyone to catch there breaths in spite of the heavier rain coming down onto them now. They had heard of thunder in the back ground and with Thunder no doubt will come lightening as well.

Christian was with his father helping him as well with sitting on two boulders. With-in minutes they will be pushing further to reach the farm house with the Under Ground waiting for them.

************************

Finally after 15 minutes they arrived at the farm house. It was really raining hard, along with the thunder and lightening.

Under ground member Jacques asked the group to place Colonel Gallagher onto the couch in order to check him out, as with Arn Borg's back with the welts from the beating. "I have medical supplies here at the farmhouse. Besides having training in first aid and other medical training." He replied having to be the oldest of the Under Ground four members.

Sandy and Lt. Roberts was able to place the Colonel very gently onto the long grey couch in the living room. There were two bedrooms, kitchen and a bathroom with a shower. "Would you like me to help you? I have medical training as well sir." Kamansky announced to the leader of the Under Ground leader.

"Please! Lets get his pants off in order to check for any other injuries as with his flight jacket." He turns to face Randle age 25. "Randle go get the supplies in the kitchen, and bring a knife as well." He said with Randle leaving to head for the kitchen....


	15. Chapter 15

After a few moments of checking the body of Colonel Gallagher. Jacques was speaking in French to his comrades. It was not looking good for the Colonel and his health.

Sergeant Kamansky asked him on what was wrong with the Colonel. "What's wrong?"

"He has a bullet lodge in the upper part of his thigh. I will be needing to remove it before it moves it moves towards the main artery." Jacques announced. "I will be needing to remove it to help stop the bleeding all together." He replied with asking one of his Under Ground to put the knife under a flame in order to remove the bullet before infection sets in.

"Can I help at all Jacques?" Sandy had to asked with wanting to see Gallagher not hurt any further.

"Of course Sergeant! I will be needing for you to help with holding the Colonel down once I start to dig into the skin to dig out the bullet. I suggest it would be better to place something between his teeth so that he doesn't bite on his tongue."

"Ok." He started to look for something that will help out for the Colonel. Currently Colonel Gallagher was barely awake from the lost of blood and pain.

"Colonel, can you hear me? I will need to place this item between your teeth to help you bare down with Jacques to remove the bullet fragment from your leg." Replied with hearing a soft response from his commanding officer.

After placing the tool inside the flames of the candle. He was ready to proceed after cleaning his hands with alcohol to help with killing the germs. "I am ready Sergeant. Be ready to hold down the Colonel." He states with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

He started to dig the knife into the upper part of his left leg. Colonel Gallagher started to jerk with touching the sensitive area of the wound. Sergeant Kamansky was holding the Colonel the best he could, along with the item between his teeth.

"He's past out Jacques from the pain. I think it's for the best right now. Are you almost done?" He asked with Jacques pulling out the bullet fragment from the wound.

He placed the blood stain fragment into the small metal bowl to have one of his men get rid of it and having Jacques clean up the area with a cleaning solution to kill the germs before placing the bandages to cover the wound.

"He should be all right sergeant. However in the morning once the truck arrives and get all of you to the landing strip. Your doctors will need to be sure to clean up the wound before any type of infection sets in."

"I will be sure to tell them when we finally get back to base." He says with removing the item from the Colonel's mouth and seeing that he was still out cold.


	16. Chapter 16

During the night. It was bad for Colonel Gallagher as he woke up in a great deal of pain. Even though the leader with used of the pain killers in the first aid kit was able to give him a shot to keep him out until finally when morning arrived, and most of all to have the truck arrived to take them to the air strip.

The rain and storm had stopped. Getting everyone on board the truck wasn't easy. Christian was very worried both about his father and most of all Colonel Gallagher. The Colonel's face was looking too ashen for everyone to had notice.

This was the possible chance that Gallagher might of lost a great deal of blood.

The driver was speaking French to Jacques before heading on the side road leading to a small air field with the small transport plane waiting for them. "Please be sure to speak English to them. No one accept maybe Arn Borg might speak French. Understand Darius?" He ordered strongly to the driver of the Under Ground truck transport.

"Qui!" He said yes in French. "Otherwise I do understand your orders Jacques. I will head out now and try to get back here as soon as possible." He stated....

**************************************************

It would take thirty minutes for the driver to reach the small air field. The road had been really bumpy along the way while making it rough on the Colonel and his left leg.

Everyone was anxious to get on board the transport plane. Everyone was helping through the hatchway to place Colonel Gallagher on the plane. Even though he was only semi awake. Sergeant Kamansky had made sure that his commanding officer and friend was strapped in for the flight back to the base.

Two two pilots spoke English and had training in flying and combat. They had given the word that they would taking off in a few moments having made sure that everyone was strapped in and including the young boy Christian.

They would be taking off in a moment. As Sandy had made sure that his commanding officer was strapped in. His face was extremely ashen from the lost of blood with his left leg. Doctor Keiser and Doctor Douglas once they land was going to have a field day with the Colonel once again.

The transport plane had taken off with very little trouble. Hopefully they won't have any trouble for when it comes to German fighters or flax. Christian was staying close to his father having his own health issues for the moment.

It was a good thing that Jacques back at the farm house was able to give him a morphine shot to help with the pain. He was able to have one of Gallagher's group to hold onto the medical kit housing the morphine bottle and syringes for when ever he needed another pain shot.


	17. Chapter 17

Archbury base

 

Major Harvey Stovall working inside the tower was exhausted and needed a break. However he was told earlier that the transport plane with the group and Colonel Gallagher would be arriving soon.

Doctor Keiser from the hospital had been advised of the situation that Colonel Gallagher had been injured on the mission rescuing Arn Borg from the Radar Control Center. His staff and including Doctor Douglas will be ready to help.

"Major Stovall the transport plane will be landing in twenty minutes. I just received a coded message from their radioman." Lt. Hopkins says to the major sitting at a desk looking over paper work from inside the tower. It was almost noon time.

"Thank you, Lt. I will be ready. Please be sure to have the ambulance arrive as soon as the transport lands." He ordered with getting himself together. Since he's going to be the one giving which run way to land on as with the winds velocity and other important info for the pilot.

"Yes sir, right away." As he walked away to call the hospital to have the ambulance come to the air field.

**********************

"The ambulance is on its way Lt. Hopkins. Is there anything else ?" Nurse Angie Duncan says over the phone from the nurses station of the hospital. Doctor Keiser had left with the ambulance to give the once over on Colonel Gallagher before bringing him to the hospital.

Doctor Douglas came over to the nurses station to find out what was going on after checking on his patients in ward A. "Did the ambulance leave Nurse Duncan?" He asked with placing three charts back into the slot for ward A.

"It did Doctor Douglas. Excuse me the bell is going off in ward B." She said with Doctor Douglas staying with taking a breather before the ambulance backs to the hospital with the injured Colonel Gallagher.


	18. Chapter 18

Doctor Keiser moved out of the ambulance with the two corpsmen carrying the stretcher with Colonel Gallagher. Sergeant Kamansky was with them getting out himself to head inside to the hospital.

Arn Borg as well walked in under his own power in spite the fact he was asked to get into the ambulance as well. He refused. Christian was worried about his father, since he would be staying with Captain Chubb Willis having been notified of the transport plane arriving.

He and Cynthia arrived in their jeep from their apartment in Archbury. He was able to see Christian being held back from entering the hospital. They heard him say the following. " I want to be with my father." He said loudly.

It was at this time that Captain Chubb Willis told Christian that he was going to be staying with him and his wife Cynthia. "Your father is going to be fine with the doctors checking him over. I think it would be best that you stay with us. I will call the hospital once we arrive at the apartment complex. However now you will need a good hot meal, shower and some sleep. What do you think my friend?" He asked with concern with his voice and looking over at Cynthia.

"It sounds good to me." He said with getting into the jeep that was running. Cynthia would be driving even though she will need to drive with caution with the young boy.

***********************************

Meanwhile inside the hospital. Arn Borg was being treated with the welts on his back. Doctor Douglas would be taking care of him, while Doctor Keiser was prepping Colonel Gallagher for surgery.

Sergeant Sandy Kamansky was asked to stay in the waiting room, along with the others from the mission. Major Harvey Stovall would be in Operations waiting for an update on his friend and commanding officer of the group.

General Britt had been informed at Wing Headquarters about the success of the mission. However he was upset with the news about Colonel Gallagher having been injured badly. He would call General Pritcher in London telling him of the news and asking permission to stay in Archbury for a few days. He was able to give permission while sending General Carlson to take over the Wing until General Britt comes back.

General Britt with help from his aide was able to pack an suitcase with his personal items for the few days he's going to be staying and overseeing the group. Even though Colonel Frank Bailey will be in charge of the air element, as with Executive Ground Officer Major Harvey Stovall running Operations.

After getting his things into order and waiting for General Carlson to arrive in a few minutes. He had called Major Stovall letting him know that he would need quarters to be staying a few days.

"Yes General Britt, I will be sure to have your quarters ready once you arrive. Will you be needing quarters for your aide?" Major Stovall asked from the outer office of Operations.

"Most certainly Major. I will need him to drive me around during the next few days. By the way any word on Colonel Gallagher?"

"No General Britt. All I know is the fact that he's in surgery at this time with Doctor Keiser working on him. They are supposed to be calling me with word on his condition. However I do know that Arn Borg is doing ok with treatment from the beating he took from the Germans."

"Where is Christian staying?" General Britt asked with wanting to know on how the young boy was doing.

"He's staying with Captain Chubb Willis navigator for the group and Joe's friend." Stovall replied over the phone.

"All right Harvey. I should be there with-in the hour. Please be sure to let me know where I will be staying." He responded knowing that he might be staying in the building next store to Colonel Gallagher.

"Find sir I will. Save trip to the base. I will call right now to set up everything for you and your aide." As he hangs up the phone to be connected with house keeping at this late hour.


	19. Chapter 19

General Britt's aide had made sure the General was safely inside the staff car with the rain. It wasn't going to be an easy ride with the heavy rain and wind. However the General's aide Lt. Smith had been driving a long time, especially for when he was driving for General Frank Savage. He was upset for when he had heard the news about his death having been on leave in Scotland for two weeks visiting friends.

"Are you all set sir?" He asked the question from behind the steering wheel and waiting for his response.

"All set Lt. Smith lets get going before the rain starts to be really bad." He said with a stern tone of his voice.

Lt. Smith moved off from Wing Headquarters to head for the 918th bomb group. Recently he was promoted to Lt. with his position. General Britt and General Owens had put in the request for the promotion having taken a few weeks.

********************  
Twenty five minutes later having taken his time with the heavy rain. They had stopped at the main gate with the M.P. checking the I.D. of the Officer in the back seat as he saluted the General.

"Go right ahead into the base General. Major Stovall is waiting for you at Operations." The young M.P. says to to General Britt.

"Thank you, sergeant." Britt says with telling the driver to move on....

A few minutes later with the staff car driving up to the Operations building. General Britt was helped out by his aide and moving quickly to get inside before getting drench by the heavy down pour. All missions had been grounded due to the heavy rains, and including any target as with Kell.

Walking into the outer office. Major Harvey Stovall was typing for when he saw General Britt walked in with his cane and removing his white jacket and cap covering his hat from the rain.

Harvey Stovall looked up from his type writer to address the General. "Welcome Sir. I will have Sergeant Gomez show you to your quarters. I just wished that the damn rain would stop." He said in mock anger.

"I know what you mean Harvey. By the way how is Colonel Gallagher?" He asked with concern in his demeanor having to been worried about his friend and commanding officer.

"Doctor Keiser said that the Colonel is doing slightly better, otherwise he's being very cautious with his physical condition. He did say when you're are to get some rest to go see him later on." Major Stovall said in a calmer voice.

"I plan to Harvey. But now I will need to get some sleep." He went to grab his coat and cap again after needing to wait for moments for Lt. Smith having to be speaking to someone.


	20. Chapter 20

There was a knock on the Colonel's hospital private room. He was able to give the response to have his visitor to come on inside.

When Gallagher had seen it was General Britt. He was able to get himself, along with a salute.

"At ease Joe. I am here to see how your doing after reading the report in regard to the rescue of Arn Born. How are you feeling?" He asked with grabbing a chair with holding onto his cane without falling.

"Better General. I should be getting out of here soon. Even though I understand a physical therapist will be coming in to help me with my walking and shoulder." He replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Besides visiting me in the hospital. What else is on your agenda?" He asked gently in order not to upset General Britt.

"I need to speak with Colonel Bailey since he's in charge of the group while your recovering from your injuries about a mission." Britt announced to have the Colonel perking up in his hospital bed.

"What's the target if you don't mine me asking sir?" Gallagher replied with General Britt taking out a file from his brief case.

"I suggest that you don't mention this to any one of the hospital staff it's all top secret Colonel."

"I understand General Britt." As he takes the file from his hand to open it and started to read the file with great interest. "How many planes will be needed?" He had to asked with shifting further up in bed without hurting himself further.

"I will need at least 20 planes to destroy the target just outside Berlin Colonel. More the merrier that's if all of your ground crew chiefs will be able to get all of the bombers into full working order." General Britt responded to the Colonel's question.


	21. Chapter 21

As for Arn Borg. He was taken to London for debriefing, while Christian would be staying with Captain Chubb Willis and his wife Cynthia.

General Pritcher and his staff were going over the details with Arn Borg on what exactly the Nazi's had done to him. Borg was able to explained everything including what the German Colonel wanted out of him with the using of drugs.

"Tell me something Borg, why didn't the drugs work on you?" General Davidson sitting next to General Pritcher.

"I was trained over the years with the medical specialists in our country to help me fight the evil of the Nazi's. This was done to other Norwegians over the years General Davidson. Even my own son Christian doesn't know about it, and I don't ever plan on telling him."

"Very well I completely understand Mr. Borg. It will be kept in strictest confidence." He said with handing the rest of the questioning to General Pritcher.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" General Pritcher asked after an hour of questioning. Arn Borg was tired and continued to be needing medical treatment. He would be heading back to Archbury with Doctor Keiser needing to keep a close eye on him.

"No sir. I just wish to leave here to see my son when ever possible." He stated with sounding exhausted and in pain. The pain medication that was given to him earlier was beginning to wear off.

**************************************

General Britt after a few hours of sleep and getting himself together. It had stopped raining outside finally. He had called for his driver as well resting to take him to the hospital to visit Colonel Gallagher.

Meanwhile Colonel Gallagher was sitting up in bed with the nurse cleaning him up. He asked to have something to eat for which was a good sign. Nurse Baker having finished had gone out into the corridor to have the orderly bring a food tray for Colonel Gallagher in room five.

She than went back inside to check his blood pressure to finish up the rest of her duties with other patients. It would be moments later for when the food tray arrived with toast, coffee, fruit and orange juice keeping it light.

He didn't fight with the nurse for when it came to what was on the tray. He was happy along with his rumbling stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

After being told to come inside the Colonel's room. General Britt walked in to see Colonel Gallagher sitting up in bed. Even though he could tell that his face was a little bit ashen to his eyes.

"Joe, I must say you seem to be doing ok now. What did the doctors have to say?" He asked with pulling over a chair to be closer to his bed.

"I understand Doctor Keiser is going to let me out of here in a few days. However I will be able to work on my officer, but I won't be able to fly until he tells me. This is disappointing to me General." He replied with sadness in his voice.

"I suggest you listen Joe to your doctors. For months you have been pushing yourself with all of the dangerous missions your been on. It's for the best to have your staff take over and let them earn their money for when it comes to flying missions. I told you before, you're not able to fly every single mission." He said harshly with moving his cane next to him closer.

"I will be listening General. My wife Judith has been telling me ever since we have met at your promotion party." He smiled having mention his wife.

"I am just glad you and your team was able to rescue Arn Borg. The Commando's were successful as well with destroying their target as well. Sergeant Major Higgins has given me a message. He says hello since he's been in charge ever since Major Malloy had been killed by the Nazi's."

"He was a good officer despite his altitude for wanting to kill everything in sight. At least he knew his job as with those that had died in the process." Gallagher announced with needing to shift positions in his bed. He asked Britt to help him a little instead of calling for a nurse.

"How is that Colonel?" Britt says with sitting back down into his chair.

"Thank you, General. How long do you plan on staying?" He asked the question with having to be curious.

"A Few days. I will be heading back to Wing headquarters to resume my duties. But in the meantime I will be visiting you, Operations and checking out the bombers."

"You can speak with two of my best ground crews with Nero and Creider. They will be able to help you with the info on the bombers, especially my plane The Piccadilly Lily."

General Britt smiled at the mention of the Piccadilly Lily. "The Piccadilly Lily is well known with the Nazi's and all of the allies." He stated to the Colonel smiling.

"How well do I know it General Britt." It was at this time that Doctor Keiser looking well rested came in to check up on his patient.

He saluted to the General to give proper respect. "Good morning General Britt. I do hope all is well with yourself?" He asked with putting down the Colonel's chart on the table.

"I am fine Doctor. What brings you here?" Saying it with strong conviction for when it comes to his best group commander.

"Checking to see on whether I can get Joe out of bed with his left leg. I have a physical therapist coming here in an hour to exercise his leg and shoulder. Doctor Silverton just called me from London. He does wonders with his patients." He responded with pride in his tone of voice and demeanor.


	23. Chapter 23

"Do you think Colonel Gallagher will be able to be placed back onto active flying status?" General Britt asked with grave concern for his group commander. He would hate to lose him. They have already lost General Savage to the war.

"Of course General Britt! Colonel Gallagher is very strong for when it comes to his duty and this war. I would doubt he will disappoint himself along with his father." Doctor Keiser stated in his seat.

"General Gallagher has told me on several occasions that he is very proud of his son as with Colonel Preston Gallagher in Africa." Britt says with shifting in his seat, while his cane dropped to the floor. "I will get it Doctor." He announced until he felt a wince of pain coming from his hip.

Doctor Keiser gets up quickly worried about the general. His face all of a sudden had turned ashen. "Are you all right Ed?" Using his first name in a long while in spite the fact they are long time friends as with Major Harvey Stovall.

"I don't know what happened. I felt the twinge of pain from the top part of my hip. The last time I felt something like this was many years ago." He replied with taking in a very deep breath into his lungs.

"Ed, when was the last time you had your leg checked?" Major Keiser asked with concern in his tone and demeanor.

"Two years ago by the London physicians at Holy Rosary hospital. I can always have the hospital send a full report on my medical condition." General Britt announced with the color in his face was back to normal.

"I will call the hospital General. Just be sure to try and take it easy with going to visit Colonel Gallagher."

"I will try Doctor Keiser. Thanks again." As he gets up with no issues at all to his leg or hip.


	24. Chapter 24

Major Frank Keiser called Holy Rosary hospital in London. He was able to speak with the records department to have the medical file of General Edward Britt sent to the 918th bomber group base hospital. He had explained as to why he needed the medical file to see on whether any of the London physicians were able to find anything out of the ordinary.

"Doctor Keiser, I will be sure to send a courier to the base hospital as soon as possible." Lt. Miles reported over the phone from the records office on the fourth floor of the hospital.

"Thank you, Lt. I will let my staff know that a courier will be arriving soon with the medical files of General Britt. " Major said from the quiet of his office before heading back out into the wards. Meanwhile General Britt had gone once again to go visit Colonel Joseph Gallagher for the second time.

When General Britt had arrived. Colonel Gallagher was with the physical therapist working on doing exercises with his left leg and shoulder. He was able to hear all types of noises coming from the private hospital room. So he knocked on the door with the therapist opening it for the visitor.

"I am sorry to be bothering you. I just came to see the Colonel once again." Britt says with seeing the Colonel standing holding onto the therapist a little shaky.

"It's all right sir. Please sit while I finish up with the Colonel." Doctor Jerome Parker replied with helping the Colonel back into bed for the moment.

"Joe, how are you feeling?" He asked the question with seeing the Colonel sitting much calmer.

"My muscles doesn't seem not to want to stretch from the wound with the leg and shoulder."

"Give it time Colonel Gallagher. It's going to take some time for you to be normal again with the movement." Doctor Parker announced with the Colonel feeling some what dejected.

"Colonel, why are you trying to rush it to get back into active service again?" Britt responded to have Joseph Gallagher shaking his head wanting to fly again.

"I can't be laying around while my group have been going on missions without me." He stated tot he general.

"Don't be silly Joe. Colonel Bailey has taken over as ground commander until your able to get off the sick list, and besides you have a great commander in Bailey. He knows his job really well for when it comes to flying and running missions for the group."

"I know general. I just hope he doesn't get killed in the processed." Gallagher said with slight sadness in his tone.

Doctor Parker was getting impatience with the session. "General, I will come back later. While I will leave you to talk with Colonel Gallagher." He says with packing up his exercise equipment.


	25. Chapter 25

General Davidson and General Pritcher were extremely happy with Arn Borg's debriefing. They had hoped that his injuries will not mentally ruin him to do his work once again with the Norway under ground. Even though his son Christian will be apart from his father.

Chubb Wilson had been talking to his wife Cynthia in bed while Christian was supposed to be asleep in the bedroom. He had been waking up every hour having to be thinking about his father. He had gotten over the bitterness with being left behind.

Cynthia turned to face her husband in spite the fact they had recently found out she was two months pregnant. "What's on your mind Chubb?" Cynthia moved to get closer to her husband.

"I have been thinking about Christian. What do you think about the idea of adopting the young boy?" He asked with touching her face with his right hand.

She was rather surprised with his his idea. "What about his father Arn Borg? He's still alive and will heading again heading back to Norway once his injuries are healed." She noted with her statement.

"I know he's alive Cynthia. However I don't think Borg will want his son back after making that promised that he will be coming to get him. I just don't want to have Christian disappointed once again."

"And I understand my dear husband. We will need to discuss it with Christian and see what he thinks of the idea. Plus if this come to life we will need to apply for extra financial assistance for the baby and with taking care of Christian." Cynthia says to her husband and working in sync with his idea to adopt Christian.


	26. Chapter 26

Doctor Parker would leave to come back later. Meanwhile General Britt decided to stay a few more minutes.

"I must say Colonel, you are once lucky man. Every mission of late you're lucky not to be killed. I suggest you try to scale back the missions that you are going to be asked to go on, and let Colonel Bailey and others take over. I told you before you can't go on every mission like when General Savage was told the same thing by General Wiley Crowe." Britt says to his group commander.

"By the way how is General Crowe?" Gallagher asked with shifting in his hospital bed.

"He's fine Joe. He's still in Washington, D.C. working for the Pentagon and the State department. He keeps asking about coming back to Wing Headquarters. I highly doubt it's ever going to happen again." Britt says with conviction in his tone of voice.

"It's too bad sir. I heard he was great working for Bomber command." Gallagher announced.

"Yes he was Colonel. By the way I will leave now and let you get some rest. No doubt your next session with Doctor Parker will be rough." He gets up from the chair feeling a twinge in his hip.

He salutes as with Colonel Gallagher along with the shake of his hand feeling slightly cold to his touch.

**************************

Meanwhile the medical file arrived by the courier and to Doctor Keiser. He was reading the file when General Britt arrived back to his office after visiting Colonel Gallagher for the second time.

There was a knock on his office door as Major Keiser tells the person on the outside to come inside. "Oh! Good General Britt. Your medical file has arrived, I will have a number of things to say to you." Keiser says to the general walking in with more of a limp than normally from his wooden leg.

"What did you find Doctor Keiser?" General Britt had to asked with concern with the question.

"It would seem Ed to be a great deal of deterioration of the bone mass with your hip and as to why your having the pain. Your doctors in London didn't think it would get any worst, so they decided not to say anything to you about it."

"What is the medical course of action Doctor Keiser?" General Britt asked with grave concern in his voice. As he sits down in the chair against the wall in his office.

"Right now General, I will need to consult with other specialists to figure out a course of action with your medical condition. It's going to take a few days to figure it out. But in the meantime I suggest you try and take it easy for now."

"Very well doctor, I will be back in a few days to asked about my treatment before I head back to Bomber command." General Britt announced with getting up from his seat without any pain at this time.


	27. Chapter 27

General Britt was worried as he walked out into the corridor. He would be needing to call his daughters especially Martha in Scotland. She has always been more worried about her father than Elizabeth.

He headed back to his quarters to call his daughter Martha. Even though he needed to lay down feeling tired all of a sudden. Walking out into the crisp air, he closed up his white jacket. The aide was waiting in the jeep a long time. He really didn't care since he was still getting paid to drive the general around.

"Where to sir?" He asked the question with turning on the engine of the jeep to head for the general's quarters.

*******************************

It was an hour later for when Doctor Parker arrived back into the hospital to see his patient Colonel Joseph Gallagher to work on his leg and shoulder.

Colonel Gallagher was sitting up in bed doing his paper work that Major Stovall had brought in from Operations. There was a loud knock on his door with moving inside to see the Colonel. "How are you, Colonel Gallagher?" He asked with placing his brief case and small bag carrying exercise equipment inside.

"Ok, I guess doc. I assume you want me to continue on with the exercises?" He says with a slight smile on his face.

"Exactly Colonel. Shall we get started before someone else comes into the room to bother you?" He replied with moving the paperwork to the side to have his patient out of the bed to begin with the walking and stretching exercises.

"Please take your time Colonel. I don't need my patient falling down onto the floor and injuring himself further." He stated with helping his patient slowly and placing his slippers onto his feet.

"I understand Doctor Parker" As he was holding onto the doctor while grabbing the cane from the corner to help with any balance problems.


	28. Chapter 28

Walking around inside his hospital room. Colonel Gallagher using the cane pose no problems with his balance. Doctor Parker seem to be pleased with his progress. The way it was looking with the exercises, he was going to have Doctor Keiser release his patient very soon.

"Any pain Colonel Gallagher?" He asked with concern while writing notes onto his yellow pad.

"Not at the moment doctor. However I do feel really stiff with my shoulder. Is there anything you could do for it?" Gallagher says with heading back to his bed to take a little bit of a breather and a smoke.

"I can massage it with loosening up the area a little. However I will need to be careful not to open up the wound and cause more issues. Doctor Keiser would have my head finding out that I have injured you further."

Gallagher smiled a little with taking a puff of his cigarette before the doctor came over to massage his left shoulder. "I am ready for you, doctor. By the way how long have you been a physical therapist?" He had to asked the question.

"Ten years Colonel. And before than a regular Medical Doctor before deciding to change my profession and joining the service. How long have you been the group commander for the 918th?"

"Almost two years, I had been promoted by General Britt once General Frank Savage and his crew had been shot down by the Nazi's. It's not been easy running the group, but thank god I have a number of people in the group have been able to help me smooth the way during the time."

The doctor started to massage the area of the stiffness. Gallagher had to take a deep breath every time he had touch the wound area. "Relax Colonel, I am almost finish." He says with stopping to give the Colonel some time to relax.


	29. Chapter 29

Meanwhile for General Britt after leaving Doctor Keiser in his office to head back to his quarters on the base. He had decided to call his daughter Martha in Scotland at the Rehab center. She was finishing up with the last patient of the day. 

She was exhausted from the long day as she entered into her private quarters. Just when she was about to sit down on the edge of the double bed. The telephone had started to ring in her bedroom. Looking at the time it wasn't all that late for someone to be calling her.

"This is Martha, how can I help you?" She says over the phone.

"It's your father. Martha, I need to speak with you about a medical matter." General Britt states over the phone. She was able to tell by experience that there was certainly an problem with her father.

"What's going on dad?" She would say with a neutral tone in her voice.

"I have been seeing a doctor in regard to the recent pain I have been having with my right hip. Doctor Keiser suggests that I see a specialist, even though I have a feeling the bone mass with the bad leg has gotten much worst." General Britt replied to his thirty two year old daughter.

"When will you know for sure on what your doctors will decide to do with the hip?" She asked with concern and wanting to have a strong drink to relieve some of the tension in her body.

"I should know Martha in a couple of days. I have been staying on the base instead of Wing headquarters. No doubt you heard that Colonel Gallagher was injured during a rescue mission?"

"No I haven't heard a word dad. Is he all right ?" She had only met the Colonel once since her father had become in charge of Wing Headquarters in Archbury, England.

"He's recovering from his injuries Martha. Hopefully in a few days he will be released from the hospital." He replies to his daughter about his best bomber commander.

"That's good news to hear dad. Was his wife Lt. Materson been advised of the situation?" Martha asked since she had heard a great deal about the woman.

"She has been Martha. She and General Maxwell Gallagher wasn't too happy about the latest injury. Well any rate I will need to let you know on what the doctors do decide with my hip and leg. Please take care and good night. I love you, Martha."

"I love you to Dad. Good night." She says with hanging up the call to take in a deep breath into her lungs.


	30. Chapter 30

After relaxing a few moments. Doctor Parker was able to start again with his patient. It was amazing after hearing about the stories in regard to the Colonel and his flying. It was amazing with having to be lucky with all of the times his plane The Piccadilly Lily had been hit by flax and the fighters.

He had read his medical file from Doctor Keiser. Since he was his personal physician. He had shook his head a number of times with the scars he had on his legs and shoulders, even though extremely small. But yet the Colonel was an handsome man and finally found himself a wife and settling his problems with his father General Maxwell Gallagher.

"All right Colonel a few more times, and I will have you walk a little." He stated to his patient having been holding his breath.

After a few moments. Doctor Silverton had gotten his patient out of the bed and onto his feet. While handing the cane to Colonel Gallagher to hold on just in case his balance was off. "Thanks." Gallagher said with starting to walk slowly.

"Any pain?" Doctor Parker asked with watching for his facial reaction.

"None for the moment Doc. However I don't even feel off balance. For which I think is a great thing. It shows that the concussion is no longer presence." Gallagher assumed, in spite the fact the doctor didn't believe it. However it was a good sign.

A few more moments, Colonel Gallagher was feeling at ease now with walking, along with his shoulder. His body was recovering well from his injuries during the mission. He just wished that he would never get hurt again.

If he keeps this up with getting hurt all of the time. He would have the awful feeling General Britt might take his position away as group commander.

"All right Colonel take a brief rest for now. I would like to ask you some questions for my file." He asked with picking up his yellow note pad.

"Sure! What would you like to know Doc?" Asking the question after sitting back down onto the hospital bed.


	31. Chapter 31

"These questions are just simple ones for you to answer. "How long have you been married?" He asked to have the Colonel smiling.

"Five months. Judith works out of the State department, Pentagon and the Washington, D.C. Air Force base. She has a high security clearance for when it comes to military secrets, missions and supplies."

"It must keep her busy all of the time?" Doctor Parker asked to have the Colonel shifting position in the hospital bed.

"Yes, it does. Especially with being two months pregnant. She finds it a great challenge no matter how you see it doctor." Gallagher says.

"What is it you are looking for with the sex of the baby?"

"I am looking for a baby boy, while Judith wants a girl. Even though we both agree on having the baby healthy no matter what the sex of the baby will be." He smiled with taking a sip of his cup of water on the tray.

"Tell me about your experience with being a group commander for the 918th?" His question had the Colonel sitting up higher in his hospital bed.

"Its been a real challenge for me. Especially taking over for General Savage after being killed by the Nazi's. I wasn't really ready to be given the position. However I was able to prove to myself and others that I was able to do the job and handling of General Britt." He takes in a deep breath into his lungs with the mention of General Britt.

"What does your father General Maxwell Gallagher think of you being given the position of group commander?" He asked the question to see his patient cringe a little with the mention of his father.

"He would like to see me become a general. However he has backed off on his position to let me live out my life, while he does his own job with the state department. Do you really need to ask me further questions doctor?"

"I am sorry to upset you. I will stop with the questions as with the session. I will come back tomorrow depending on what your doctors have to say about your release from the hospital." As he starts to pack up his equipment.

"Thanks." Gallagher said with seeing the doctor finished with packing up his equipment.


	32. Chapter 32

It was early morning. Chubb Willis thought it was a good idea now to speak with Christian about the adoption. Cynthia had gone to check up on Christian to let him know that breakfast was going to be ready soon.

She found him sitting on the edge of the bed getting dressed. "What's wrong Christian?" She asked with concern in her tone of voice. Ever since she had met the young boy. She had fallen in love with him, and so did her husband Chubb.

"Nothing really. I am just worried about my father going back to Norway." He choked on the words with getting off the edge of the bed.

"Listen Christian. Chubb is making breakfast. However he would like to talk with you about something really important to the both of us. He's waiting in the kitchen while I start getting this place back into order. So go ahead, ok!" She replies with a smile to make Christian comfortable.

Moments Later ....

Christian slowly walked into the kitchen watching Chubb placed all of the food that he cooked on the top of the stove. He turns to face the young boy. "There you are. How are you this morning?" He asked with asking Christian to sit down at the oval kitchen table.

"What is going on sir that Cynthia had said it was really important?" Christian asked with his hands inside his pants pocket.

"I have to asked you something that will no doubt change your life. It's not going to be easy for you to hear this. But myself and Cynthia would like to ask you a very important question." He says with stopping for a moment to gather up his thoughts.

"My life sir has changed for the better ever since you and Cynthia have taken me in from the misery of the war. Please asked the question that is really important." He says as if his father doesn't exist any further.

Taking a deep breath. "Ok here goes. How would you like to be adopted by us with giving you a real home and our name? I know this is hard for you to swallow. But we will need to have you think about it for a few days before giving us your answer." Chubb announced with sitting back against the chair at the table.

"I don't need a few days Chubb. I like the idea totally. I know that I am putting my father out of my life. Since he never really intended on coming back. Please do what is necessary with the paperwork." Christian smiled with telling Chubb that he was really hungry.


	33. Chapter 33

Captain Chubb Willis was in shock with what Christian had said to him. "Are you really sure Christian? I need to make sure of your decision. Because the reason I say is the fact that your father might fight us once he finds out." Willis responded....

"Don't worry about it sir. My father won't fight you and Cynthia on this type of action. I have adjusted really well with being with the both of you. Thanks to Colonel Gallagher and others." He says with a smile and than a hug.

Chubb Willis was choking back a response with the way Christian was hugging him. "I will talk with Cynthia about your decision Christian." As he feels some what better after his nerves were wrecking him.

***********************************************

It was a day later. Doctor Keiser had spoken with Doctor Walter Winston in regard to General Britt's medical problem. He had called him from London having to be with a patient at Holy Rosary hospital. He had agreed to drive on down to the 918th bomber base in Archbury. He would drive himself after finishing up with a patient and clearing his schedule.

He was glad that the weather had changed for the better. He has never liked the rain. In spite the fact he used to live in the states for where there was snow.

He had reached the main gate of the base. He was able to show his I.D. and the reason why he was here in the first place. However there were orders coming from Major Frank Keiser Doctor to let the M.P. to have the doctor drive on thru.

He didn't need any directions since he simply followed the signs leading him to the base hospital across the street from Operations.

Parking the jeep on the side and turning off the engine. He simply walked over to the main entrance and walked inside asking for Doctor Keiser.

Talking to a nurse in the corridor. He would be directed to Keiser's office. Doctor Keiser was having a coffee break after checking with his patients in ward A and B.


	34. Chapter 34

Doctor Walter Winston knocked on the door after he hears the response from inside. He walks into the small office to see Major Frank Keiser relaxing with a type of drink in front of him.

"Doctor Keiser, I am Doctor Walter Winston from Holy Rosary hospital. I understand General Britt is awaiting an option on his condition. Do you have the films here in order for me to check them out?" He asked in a stern tone of voice to have Doctor Keiser taking them out of the yellow envelope on his desk.

"Thanks. I will let you know on what I think after I have studied them." While moving over to the X-Ray lightening feature. He turns it on to place the first of six films that was inside the yellow envelope.

"General Britt has been complaining of pain with his hip. It the leg that was taken off 24 plus year ago during a crash."

"Did he state as to why now he started to complain about it now?" Doctor Winston asked with looking at the second film showing the bone mass of the hip. He wasn't liking in what he was seeing so far.

"He had said when he turned a little with getting out of a bath tub in his quarters that he felt the twinge of pain. He really didn't think nothing of it at that particular time until only recently it had gotten worst." Doc Keiser noted to the specialist.

Changing to the other films. He had his decision after a few more moments of checking the infected area.

It was very quiet in Keiser's office. He had a feeling the specialist had an idea on what he might be doing with his patient. "What is your decision on the films Doctor Winston?" Keiser asked in his usual gruff voice.

"I does look like the cartilage of the bone has broken down for where he will need to replace it with metal implants to keep him in the hospital weeks. He's going to be needing therapy in order to get him to walk again even with his wooden leg."

Doctor Keiser was shaking his head figuring that it was exactly in what he was thinking as well. General Britt wasn't going to like the idea of being out of action from Wing headquarters.


	35. Chapter 35

"It's too bad to hear Doctor. General Britt will need to be informed in his quarters here on the base. He's very anxious to know the answer to his health problems." Doctor Keiser responded to hearing of the news with the general.

"Sooner the better Major Keiser, or else the bone mass will be completely destroyed. I have seen patients completely recover after having this kind of surgery to replace all of the hip bone. However it does take some time for the patient to begin walking again."

"What about the pain levels?" Keiser asked with severe concern for the general. As he shifts in his office chair with wanting to be needing a drink soon to relieve the tension in his body.

"He will be given pain medication to be taken three times a day. Of course it will all depend on how much he walks once we get him up on his feet. And since the general is an older man, it's going to be harder for him to deal with the pain and being held down with his condition." Doctor Winston stated to Doc Keiser.

"Shall we go to his quarters. As you say the General is very anxious to know what is going on with his hip." Doctor Walter Winston points to the door of the office to walk and pull open the door with Doctor Keiser following behind.

******************************

General Britt was sitting at the desk in his private quarters five buildings down from Colonel Gallagher's quarters and four others. They had decided to take the jeep with Doctor Keiser driving. Thank god the weather had turned nice after its been raining hard.

Reaching the general's quarters. He parked the jeep in front with no one around at the moment. "Shall we go inside and knock. Lets just hope the general is not asleep." Doctor Keiser says.

Walking inside and knocking on the door. They would be able to here the response. The both doctors walk in to see the general sitting at the table with his cane standing next to his chair.

"General Britt, this is Doctor Walter Winston from Holy Rosary hospital in London. He is here to help with your health problem." Doc Keiser said to the general listening with great interest.

"I hope so Keiser. The pain seems to be getting worst with each day." General Britt announces with a sadness in his voice that Frank Keiser was able to notice right away.

"General Britt, I am here to help. I have looked at all of the x-ray films of the infected area. and it seems the boss mass of your right hip has broken down. Your going to be needing a complete hip replacement with removing the damage bone and replacing it with metal implants."

"That bad, huh?" Britt asked.

"Yes general. And if you don't have surgery, your going to be in a great deal of pain, along with not to be able to walk any further and be placed in a wheel chair for the rest of your life." Doctor Winston said to the stern general.

"I don't wish that to happen to me after all I had gone through with losing my leg 25 years ago in the crash. I will take your advise and go with the surgery. I will need to advise all of my superiors to get someone to take over my position at Wing Headquarters. It shouldn't take all that long to get someone to take over for me doctors. I will inform you both when we can have this surgery done and simply go from there." Britt says.

"Very well General. We will await your decision on when to begin the surgery on your right hip. Please let Doctor Keiser know since I will be in London. Thanks for speaking to us about your health."

"No problem doctor. Now I need to get myself ready for a briefing." He states with pushing himself up from the chair and grabbing his cane.


	36. Chapter 36

Captain Willis and his wife Cynthia along with Christian went to speak with some one in authority in regard to adopting Christian Borg. The main office would be in London near a bank having just opened.

Willis had called for an appointment to discuss the options of the adoption. A Mrs. Beverly Steele aged 42 would be waiting for them in her office on the sixth floor. They were able to find a parking space with taking there vehicle. It was an old fashion model t ford for which he acquired from a dealer in Archbury, England.

Cynthia helped Christian out of the vehicle. He was very quiet on the way over to the adoption office here in London.

The both of them suspected that he still wasn't set on being adopted while his father was still alive....

***************************************

Arn Borg arriving at the air field to head back to Norway after the debriefing. He would be joining up with his people, even though he still won't be the leader. 

Getting out of the jeep with the driver to head back to London. Borg moved into the hatchway to get himself comfortable for the trip back. The left waste gunner tells him to settle in since they will be taking off in a few moments.

"Thanks Sergeant. Do you happened to know what the weather is going to be like when I parachute out of this plane?" He asked with his throat some what dry. He did asked on whether there was any water on board to drink.

It was a moment later the gunner hands him the bottle of water to drink from. As he takes it from his hand before hearing the pilot's voice telling everyone to be ready for take off.

An hour later....

Captain Francine announced that they have spotted German fighters in the area to be ready for anything. He was glad in a way there were four gunners to help protect the plane. However they would need to be very lucky with destroying the fighters and getting their passenger to the destination to jump out.

Over the speaker the captain told everyone to be ready. They were at 12 o' clock high and moving in quickly....


	37. Chapter 37

Two hours later at London Headquarters for the Allies and all bomber groups.

General Pritcher in his office was receiving a coded message for the Norway under ground. It had stated that Arn Borg's plane was destroyed in mid air by a squadron of 109'S attacking the transport plane. There were no survivors.

General Bill Pritcher put down the coded message to pick up the phone in his office. He was quite upset after reading the message. He knew that Borg's son Christian was going to be upset at the lost of his father. "Get me Major Harvey Stovall at the 918th right away." As he spoke into the phone talking to the operator.

*************************************

918th bomb group eight o' clock at night.

Major Harvey Stovall was getting ready to leave Operations to visit his son Lt. Michael Stovall in his quarters. He heard the phone ring in the outer office. He goes to pick it up to find out who it might be. "Major Stovall of the 918th bomb group. How can I help you?" He asked with seeing Sergeant Kamansky walk in to start his shift after running errands for Colonel Bailey in charge while Gallagher was on medical leave.

"Harvey, it's General Pritcher. I just received a coded message from Norway. Arn borg was killed along with his group heading for Norway." He says over the phone with slight grief in his demeanor.

"OMG! I am truly sorry to hear this news. Has Christian been informed general?" Harvey asked since he didn't know where Christian was for the moment.

"No Harvey. Is it possible you will be able to contact Captain Willis in regard to this news?" General Pritcher says with the question.

"I will see what I can do General Pritcher. Thank you for calling in regard to the news." General Pritcher hangs up the phone to get himself for a meeting downstairs. He was hoping it was going to be a short meeting with needing to go to bed after such a long day.

********************************************************

Arriving back late from London

Chubb and his wife Cynthia carried Christian into the bedroom having fallen asleep from the long day. Cynthia had taken off his shoes to place him under the covers and turning down the light.

Afterwards she headed into the living room when the telephone started to ring. Her husband was in the shower and will be heading into the bedroom.

"This is Cynthia. How can I help you?" She asked over the phone.

"This is Major Stovall of the 918th bomb group. May I speak with Captain Willis, it 's really important Cynthia." Harvey replied from the outer office of Operations.

"Please hold on while I go get him Major." She places the receiver on the table in order to head for the bedroom.

It was a moment later when Captain Willis in his pajamas picks up the receiver to speak with the Major.

"This is Captain Willis, what is going on Major Stovall?" He says with looking over at his wife near the fire place of the living area.

"I am sorry to be calling you so late. I have been trying to reach you for the past two hours. I have some bad news Chubb." He replied with a moment of silence from the other end of the receiver.

"What has happened?" His nerves were starting up with his stomach wondering what was going on with this phone call.

"I received word from the Norway under ground. The transport carrying Arn Borg was destroyed by German fighters. It has been confirmed with finding his body and the others that were on board." He responds with sadness in his tone of voice.

"That's too bad Harvey. Christian will need to be told right away. Even though he's currently asleep. Thank you for calling with the news. Good night." As he hangs up the phone to say to his wife that it was time to wake up Christian.


	38. Chapter 38

Christian woke quickly with Chubb tapping him on his shoulder. He was scared in some way that it must be someone trying to break in and grab him. "Who are you?" As his eyes weren't all that clear at this point with Chubb telling him it was him and Cynthia.

"Take it easy Christian its us not some one the Germans. We have something important to tell you and it's not good my dear boy." Chubb moved to sit on the edge of the bed, while Cynthia silently was crying inside for the young boy.

"What's wrong Chubb?" He asked in a soft tone of voice.

"We received a phone call telling us the following. I am sorry to say Christian your father is dead. He was killed with German fighters destroying everyone on board the transport heading for his destination. We are truly sorry about this news. I know that you loved your father a great deal." Captain Willis says with touching the young boy's shoulder.

"I did love my father for who he was and had been in the past. I will always love my father no matter how long I live I am just happy that I have the both of you to be my adopted parents, now that my father truly is dead. No doubt it has been confirmed?" He asked just for the hell of it with the question.

"It has been confirmed Christian." Cynthia finally spoke to the boy with her inner grief.

Christian started to cry as Chubb and Cynthia hugged the young the boy for emotional support. It wasn't going to be easy for the young boy. But he a lot of friends that will be able to help him get over his father's death. After a few minutes he was able to calm down from his crying. He lifted his head to look at Chubb and Cynthia. "Do you think I can have something to eat?" He was hungry with his stomach starting to rumble on him.

"Of course you can Christian. Come on lets go have that ice cream we brought yesterday." As Chubb Willis helps the young boy out of bed.


	39. Chapter 39

It was the next morning that Doctor Walter Winston had called General Britt to come to the base hospital to discuss his case.

General Britt had asked for a driver Sergeant Kamansky to bring him over to the base hospital. He was driving the general as a favor for both doctors and Colonel Gallagher. This would give Sandy a chance to visit with Colonel Gallagher still not released from the hospital. Doctor Keiser thought it was for the best to keep the Colonel in the hospital another few more days to be sure.

"Here you go sir." Kamansky says with helping the General out of the staff car with his bad hip.

"Thank you." He replied with Sandy opening the front door to let him inside and the corridor. 

"If you need me sir. I will be visiting Colonel Gallagher in his private room." Sandy walked away heading around the bending corridor to head for his commanding officer's private room.

Meanwhile General Britt headed for Major Keiser's office with Doctor Walter Winston waiting for him. There was a knock on the door with Major Keiser telling who ever it was to come on inside.

General Britt walked in with using his cane to balance himself up right. They were able to see the grimace in his face from the effort with walking. "General Britt this is Doctor Walter Winston. He is going to be working on your case. Since you have already spoken with him on the phone." Doctor Keiser says with Doctor Winston getting up from the chair to salute and than shake his hand.

"General Britt as I pointed out over the phone. It would seem the bone cartilage with your right hip has broken down completely and surgery is indicated for the best possible scenario." He responded with General Britt sitting down on a chair that was brought over by Major Keiser.

"I understand that Doctor. I have decided to go with the surgery and the long term recovery. Wing headquarters will have General Davidson to take over until I am able to come back to work. How long do you think it will take ?" He asked with grave concern.

"It's going to be up to the patient to try and get better with the therapy. The sooner we are able to get you out of bed. The sooner you're able to be walking again with limited pain." Doctor Keiser says to General Britt and his friend.

"I understand, I don't plan to stay in bed doctor. I will need to get up as soon as possible. So when is the surgery going to be done?" He asked the question with Doctor Keiser answering it.

"We will need to do this in a few days. Afterwards we will keep you here in this hospital for a week before transferring you to Holy Rosary hospital for where you will be watched further." Doctor Winston stated with closing the medical file to begin the process of having his patient placed into the hospital and given more tests to be sure that he will be all right for the operation.


	40. Chapter 40

As for Colonel Joseph Gallagher. Doctor Frank Keiser had released Gallagher to his quarters and office to do the usual paper work. Otherwise he wasn't ready to go back to flying status. This part was driving the Colonel crazy that he wasn't able to fly.

There was a note on his desk when he walked in to be greeted by Kamansky and Major Harvey Stovall. They were happy to see back to work and in one piece. "Colonel, there is a message for you on your desk from General Britt. He's going to be here in a little while before going on medical leave."

"Medical Leave. I don't understand Harvey?" Gallagher was curious as to what was going on with the General's health.

"I don't know all of the details Joe. But it seems to be something to do with his right hip and the doctors will be operating. So it probably means the General will be out of action for awhile." He says with walking into the Colonel's office to hand him more paper work that was already on his desk.

"Jesus! Look at all these papers? It's worst then when Colonel Christy was court martial months ago." Gallagher stated with a half cock smile on his face.

"Just think Joe, it's going to keep you busy for awhile. Instead of being bored in that hospital bed of yours." He responded back to his friend and commanding officer.

"Thanks a lot Harvey. I might as well get started before the General arrives."

**************************************

General Britt arrived twenty minutes later at Operations to see Colonel Gallagher. He had already spoken with his two daughters in his quarters after discussing his medical case with Doctor Winston.

Gallagher had gotten up from his seat to pour two cups of black coffee as always. General Britt took the cup from his hand before sitting on down in front of his desk. "How are you, Colonel Gallagher?" He asked and no doubt Gallagher would be asking the same question.

"And before you asked the question. I will be having hip surgery in a few days to have the ligaments, bone and other items replaced with a metal implant so that I will be able to walk again without pain. It's going to take a few months for me to get back into action again." Britt responded for the most part.

"OUCH! That hurts." Gallagher says with getting comfortable in his chair behind his desk covered with paperwork.

"I see Harvey is keeping you busy with the paper work?" Britt said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes. I was able to dig in to get the pile down to this level. So tell me General, who is going to be taking over for you while you're in the hospital?" Gallagher was curious with asking the sensitive question.

"General Carlson, Joe. So you will be dealing with him for all missions and briefings. So please be kind to him if possible."

"Sir, you wound me!" As he says in a mock tone of voice.

"Any rate I want you and the other groups to toll the line with General Carlson. Understand Colonel?" He tells him in a tone that had the Colonel with chills going down his neck.

"Yes sir I do very well. Don'r worry everything will be all right when you're able to come back to work. Good luck with the surgery never the less." He gets up to come around his desk to salute him and then shake his hand.

"Thanks. I need to go now. I have more phone calls to be made before I enter into the hospital." He gets up with his 6 foot seven inch frame towering over Gallagher with being five feet 11 inches.


	41. Chapter 41

It would be the next day when General Britt was admitted to the base hospital. Doctors Keiser and Winston had the General to have a serious of tests to be sure he will be able to withstand the long operation.

Nurse Cynthia Ashland came in to get the General comfortable for the X-Ray of his hip once again as per orders by the doctor. A special machine was brought in by the technician to take the films. It wasn't going to take all that long since the surgery was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon.

"General, I would like you to take a deep breath before I begin. I know it's uncomfortable for you with your bad hip." He announced with watching the patient listening to his order. "Are you all right?"

With a scowl look on his face. "Yes." He says. While the technician was able to take five different views of the right hip.

"All right General, you can now relax. I will help you lay back right onto your back." The technician moved the x-ray machine out of the way to help with the patient back onto his back without much strain.

"Thanks." He said with relaxing a little. He leaves with the x-ray machine to develop the films for both of the doctors on his case.

*************************************************************

Captain Chubb Willis was very pleased that Christian was acting strong over all. Ever since they had given him the news about his father being dead.

Willis and Cynthia were going to bring Christian to speak with the adoption agency to go over the paper work with being told about Christian's father. This news no doubt would be able to seal his fate to be adopted. Driving to London was going to be a long one with having to be very anxious with reaching the building .

Thank god the weather was nice again.

After an hour on the road and reaching London. They had arrived at the antique type building a few miles from Holy Rosary hospital. "Well we are here everyone. Shall we go inside and get this process over with?" Willis says to his wife and Christian.


	42. Chapter 42

The woman representative Dory Baxter was waiting for Willis and his wife along with Christian. She would be in the office finishing up the last of the paperwork to be sent to her superiors. There wasn't going to be a problem with the adoption. Since they were able to meet all of the standards for the adoption.

Stopping to speak with the female secretary. She was able to tell them that they would be able to go right into the office. Once she had called Mrs. Baxter that they had arrived.

Chubb Willis let Christian walk ahead of the both of them into the big office with plenty of cabinet space for the files. "Please sir everyone. I have the paper work for you to sign. Christian how are you today?" She asked nervously with handing the paper work to Willis and Cynthia to look over.

"How long will it take effect once the paper work goes through Mrs. Baxter?" Chubb asked with his stomach in knots for the moment.

"Actually two weeks Captain Willis. Afterwards Christian will be all yours along with having your name and what ever he's entitled to. Congrats on the adoption." As she gets up to shake their hands, as with a big hug for Christian smiling.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Baxter for letting me to be adopted by these two nice people. They have done a great deal for me ever since my father had gone back to Norway and having been killed in the process." Christian replied with a tear falling down his face.

"Your welcomed. I suggest you take Christian out for a nice lunch or dinner while your here in London." She stated with handing Willis a voucher to be used for the lunch or dinner this day or evening.

"Thank you so much for the voucher. We will differently be using it today. I do know all of us are hungry with my stomach starting to grumble on me." Willis said with placing the voucher into his uniform jacket.


	43. Chapter 43

It was the next day in the afternoon. Weather wise it was a crisp cool day in Archbury. Doctor Walter Winston with help from Doctor Keiser were getting prepared to operate on General Britt's right hip. It was going to be a long operation with a team of nurses and technicians to keep on eye out on Britt's vitals.

General Dowd coming from London was in the waiting room with other personnel from the base. Major Harvey Stovall was in and out of the waiting during the first few hours. He had a mission to worry about with Captain Fowler and his son Lt. Michael Stovall flying the Piccadilly Lily to and from Stroudsburg, Germany destroying oil storage tanks and rail yards. It was going to be a long day with 23 planes on the mission.

Colonel Bailey coming back from leave would be flying the squadron Red able, while the Piccadilly Lily green leader and Colonel James Albright yellow squadron.

"All right everyone lets begin." Doctor Winston announced from inside the operating room of the base hospital. 

One of the surgeon nurses hands him a scapel to begin cutting and opening the bone area of the hip. Suction was being placed with blood sipping out. Three bottles of AB blood was on hand just in case.

*****************************************************

Three hours into the operation. Doctor Winston asked Keiser standing next to him to wipe his brow from the sweat. He was almost done with removing the hip bone before inserting the metal implant. "Thanks." He tells the major helping with the suction and other chores.

"How 's the blood pressure nurse?" He asked while Doctor Winston removed the last of the hip bone.

"B.P. is 110 over seventy, while the general's heart rate is normal at this time." She says with checking again in a few moments.

"Thank you." Doctor Keiser says with wiping his own brow as well...

Moments later a nurse was sent out to the waiting room to inform those waiting on how the operation was coming along.

General Dowd was relieved in a way that the operation was more than over. Major Stovall had come back in with coffee for the general, himself and the general's aide.

"Thanks." He replied to the major with setting the three coffees onto the table. 

"Any word General?" Harvey asked with taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Yeah. A nurse came in to say that the operation was more than half way over and everything was going well at this point." General Dowd said with taking his coffee and the aide handing it to him. "Any word on the mission?"

"Nothing so far General. Hopefully soon we will receive a coded message from the lead plane."Stovall says with a slight lump in his throat.

************************************************

They were busy as hell trying to drive off the Nazi fighters. They were hit three times with attacks. And they were ten minutes away from the I.P. Captain Fowler and Lt. Stovall were having a hard time trying to control the Piccadilly Lily. The left waste gunner was killed by gun fire, along with some flax damage to the right wing. 

As to why they were having a problem with the plane. However not enough to have the plane leave the formation to head back home.

Sandy announced over the inter phone that the fighters were leaving with once again flax was coming up once more. 

"Navigator how soon to the I.P.? Captain Fowler asked with looking at his watch for the tenth time. He and everyone on board the Piccadilly Lily was anxious to get this over with.

"One minute sir." The navigator said with stress in his tone of voice.

"Roger navigator." Fowler said in authority. He looked over at Lt. Stovall very quiet in his seat.

"Bombs away in ten seconds." The navigator said with looking through the bomb sight and with his hand on the bomb release after opening up the bomb bay doors.

Captain Fowler had given the plane over to the navigator as he was talking over the inter phone with saying "BOMBS AWAY!" As the entire compliment of bombs fell out of the Piccadilly Lily and onto the target along with 22 of planes.

"Lets get the hell out of here!" Fowler cursing with his orders to move out of the area and heading on home.

"Thank god!" Lt. Stovall cried out over the noise inside the cockpit.


	44. Chapter 44

Placing in the metal bone implant into the area. A nurse as asked to wipe Doctor Winston's brow. He was beginning to get really tired. However he was able to get through it with finally closing up after six hours. Doctor Winston was glad it was over it as the techs had gotten the patient onto a stretcher to be taken to a private room to be watched around the clock.

And in the meantime pulling off his surgical mask and gloves along with his dirty hospital gown. He moved to the waiting room to speak with General Dowd sleeping in a chair. It was a strange sight to see a General sleeping in the waiting room.

"General Dowd I have good news for you. General Britt is going to be just fine. He's been moved to the private room with the surgery having been completed." Doctor Winston said with the general sitting up and with getting himself into order.

"When will I be able to see him doctor?" General Dowd asked with concern to see his friend.

"In a few minutes general. They are getting him set up in bed on the fourth floor room 423 East wing. Now if you will excuse me I need to take a shower and change into clean clothes."

"Thank you, Doctor Winston." The general says with taking in a deep breath to relieve some of the tension in his body.

Doctor Winston walked out of the waiting room to head back to clean up and then head downstairs for something to eat and drink. Afterwards he would go see his patient to make sure all is set with his room and the patient.

*************************************************************

The next couple of weeks was very difficult for General Britt. However he was able to work really hard with the physical therapist to help with his walking and of using his cane. There were a few times he wanted to give up and just stick with the wheel chair.

Moving out of Holy Rosary hospital. He was transported to Scotland the very same rehab hospital his daughter Martha was working at.

She was really pleased to find out that her father would be coming to the rehab hospital and no doubt stay only a few weeks. Doctor James Kirk will be taking over the case until it was time for General Britt to finally be on his own.

All of his superiors and including General Dowd were really pleased with his recovery from the implant surgery with his right hip.

Doctor Kirk roaming the hallway on the third floor went looking for Martha in the exercise room. She was working with another patient age 34 years of age an ex pilot having crashed into the North Sea and acquiring damage to his lower spine.

She had been working with the patient almost a year and has recovered enough to finally leave the rehab hospital and head back to London, England. Looking up she was able to see Doctor Kirk walk in with a patient's chart in his hand. "Doctor Kirk how are you this morning?" She asked with a Jovian tone of voice for ten o' clock in the morning.

"I came in early to check on your father. His walking with his cane has gotten so much better. I am thinking of releasing him in a week or two. Even his mood of late has changed for the better with wanting to get back to his work at Wing Headquarters in Archbury, England."

"That's wonderful news Doctor Kirk. I know my father is going to be extremely thrilled with the news. I am finished here. Come on lets go tell him this news right now." She says with getting up from the table and leaving her patient to relax. She would send in someone else to take him back to his room on the same floor.

"Very well Martha shall we go now." Doctor Kirk takes her hand to escort her to her father's room.


	45. Final Chapter

General Edward Britt age 56 years of age. He was reading a newspaper given to him by the aide walking around to each room asking on what they would like to read. Britt asked to read the Scottish local newspaper discussing about how the war was going, sports and most of all politics.

He was sitting up in bed with the blanket covering half of his body. There was a knock on the door of his room. As it turned out to be his daughter Martha and the doctor.

"Dad, how are you feeling this morning?" She asked with concern.

"Hanging in there Martha. And besides I have worked really hard to get to be where I am at after the surgery on my hip. So Doc when do you think I can get out of here and back to my work at Wing headquarters?"

"In a week or so General Britt. You have progressed a great deal during the past few weeks with the therapy. You have worked really hard." He replied with taking a look at his chart behind the door of his private room.

"Thank you. It wasn't easy." Britt says with a bright smile on his face.

*********************************************************************

Three weeks later back in Archbury, England

General Edward Britt released from the rehab hospital in Scotland. He was now back to work after three months since the hip replacement.

He walked into Wing headquarters for where he was greeted by a smiling General Dowd to have his friend back to work. "Welcome back Ed. How do you feel?" Shaking his hand in the outer office.

"Thank you, Phil. I feel wonderful to be here after three months. How is everyone behaving?" He asked since he will be taking over again his job and his wing.

"Everyone is behaving really well and including Colonel Gallagher. His group has been staying busy with the different missions. All of the files are in your office to go over and any pending missions for the different groups."

"Thanks. I think I will take a ride to the 918th to visit Colonel Gallagher. No doubt he will be surprised since this trip will be unofficial." He said asking his friend to have someone drive him to the base.

"Right away Ed."

*********************************************************************

Colonel Gallagher was bored. There hasn't been a mission in three days for any of the groups due to the bad weather. Even though it had stopped raining, he was glad in a way to finally be able to be warm from the chilly temperatures.

He was finishing up the last of his paperwork. When there was a knock on his door to be Major Stovall.

"Joe, General Britt is here to see you. He said it was unofficial." The General walked in walking without pain with his cane. This was the start of a new saga of his life.......

 

The End


End file.
